weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Marshal
Edward Marshal, formerly known as Edward Liberi, was the original Iconic Knight of the Collective. Hailing from the land of Albion, he joined the Collective within its first year. Appearance History Early Life Edward Liberi takes his name from the “Liberi” or “free” knights of the lands he was birthed. His parents where of noble birth themselves, and their tale goes much like a fairytale of it’s own with a Knight seeking the hand of a Noble; a slight twist in the tale being that it was his mother seeking his father’s hand through her deeds of arms. Edward’s father was a minor Baron, his mother, a Knightess, and Edward was raised in Albania’s rich lands from a young age to aspire toward the greatness of Knighthood. While Edward’s relationship to his parents was good, their relation to the King of Albania was tenuous, and in a Baron’s uprising, Edward’s father found himself on the rebel side against the King. In the resulting feud and siege that followed, the Albanian King, John II, took young Edward as a hostage to use against his parents. As a result of their child’s capture, Edward’s parents eventually brokered a truce with the King and rejoined the royal fold, however, as insurance, John kept young Edward as a hostage, with the assurance to his parents that the boy would be raised as a royal page. Thus did Edward, at the age of 8, get taken by the King to the capital city, far from his parents, and not to see them more than a few times a year until he came of age. John, who had come to be fond of the young boy, kept his word. Raised with the royal princes, Edward was taught the basics of royal knighthood; the Art of Arms, riding, the codes of social conduct expected of nobility, how to command and lead and inspire others, religion, philosophy, reading and writing, classical studies, understanding of courtly politics, interactions with other races (such as the elves, dwarves, orcs and others), and most importantly, the code of Chivalry.By the age of 13, Edward was becoming more and more the model young Squire; friends with the Royal Princes and Princess, raised amidst the King’s own court, of noble character. He took seriously everything that he did, to the point of recklessness; when the young Squire heard a man-at-arms absently commenting on the foolishness of the princess (whom he had since befriended when being raised besides the royal family), the Squire immediately demanded apology or duel on her behalf. Issuing the challenge loudly, the man-at-arms, agitated by Edward’s attitude and seriousness, and thought to teach the young noble a lesson. In the courtyard, armed with blunted steel swords, the two faced off, with other man-at-arms cheering for their fellow to beat down the brash young noble. To the surprise of those few present, Edward immediately leaped forth with a powerful blow, disarmed the man-at-arms, and proceeded to strike him hard across the head, beating him down once more when he attempted to rise. The scene meant that the Master at Arms of the castle, once hearing this, disciplined Edward upon his zeal toward knightly conduct, admitting the boy had the right intentions, but could have sought a better solution. The young Squire was punished harshly for causing a scene, but Edward did indeed take his lesson to heart; Chivalry was not about the better fighter, it was about the noblest form of conduct. Adult Life Time passed, and by the age of 18, Edward had by all measure learned the way of the Knight. But Edward, seeking lessons on the field, asked King John for permission to travel forth and seek adventure and lessons worthy of a Knight, that he might learn what it is to be a true Knight. The King obliged, on a condition; Edward was allowed to leave on condition that he would either be Knighted and made a member of the King’s personal men-at-arms, or, would wander freely (hence “Liberi”; free nights unindentured in their service) but be a squire until another gifted him the role of Knight. For Edward, this was a hard choice; for him, the title of Knight was all he aspired toward. And yet, it was that he sought lessons learned through the life of errantry. And so, once more, Edward accepted an unknown fate. Gifted armour, weapons and destrier by the Queen herself, the young Squire rode forth, to learn the way of Chivalry in a world where there is no room for failure… Though not one to deceive, Edward keeps his status as a Squire left unsaid; for all purposes, as a man-at-arms, he is a Knight in function, though not title. For him, this is a source of some shame, for he still desires the position of a true knight, yet has learned in the many tournaments he has visited in the past two years, that while he is skilled at arms, he has yet to earn that noble title; ever aspiring to be more worthy, until another grants him that noble title of “KNIGHT”. Joining the Collective Things have changed much since Edward joined the Collective. Still unknighted, Edward has dispensed with using his alias “dei Liberi” and begun using his true name; Marshal. Awarded the Barony and associated land and holdings of the Marshal family, Edward is now a formal member of the Nobility of Albion, and a figure of authority. He has an active love-life with the Iconic Sorcerer and Iconic Beguiler, Ylva and Mel, and is engaged to marry both. While personal duty may occasionally separate the lovers, the three maintain a healthy relationship to one another, and occasionally include others! Edward, contacted by the First Moon deity, has formally become a Paladin in her service, and been granted her power as the Shield of the First Moon. He has been actively working behind the scenes for the Church of the First Moon, but what activities he has been conducting remains unknown… Furthermore, the young Knight has come to the possession of a Shard of Excalibur, wielding the sword, granting him incredible prowess in battle. Combined with the Shield of the First Moon, Edward is effective both Offensively and Defensively. A powerful Political figure, skilled warrior, and significant religious figure, Edward’s star seems to keep rising…but he seems to be taking it all very seriously, implying the young Marshal has much on his mind that keeps him from truly enjoying his good fortune. Marriage to Mel and Ylva In February of 04, Edward married Ylva the Weaver and Mel. Iconic Knight Edward joined the Collective within it's first year, becoming the original Iconic Knight. He played a major role in taking down Torgrim Prime during the Collective War. Relationships Edward was married to Ylva the Weaver and Mel. He was friends with Captain Victoria Slaughter. He was the former squire to Sir Tarek Al-Amir. Category:Iconic heroes Category:Knights Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful good Category:Human